1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coaxial cable testing and tracing device and more particularly pertains to testing the continuity of coaxial cables and tracing their termination location with a coaxial cable testing and tracing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cable testing apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, cable testing apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of testing and tracing cables are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. Des. 315,523 to Marchetti discloses a coaxial cable tester. U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,229 to Grant discloses a method and apparatus of remote indication of faults in coaxial cable R-F transmission systems. U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,085 to Canzano discloses a coaxial cable tester device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,225 to Long et al. discloses a coaxial cable tracer and tester. U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,791 to Mallard, Jr. discloses a shorted-coaxial-cable for local-area networks.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a coaxial cable testing and tracing device that allows the continuity of a plurality of coaxial cables to be tested and to individually locate a coaxial cable.
In this respect, the coaxial cable testing and tracing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of testing the continuity of coaxial cables and tracing their termination location.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved coaxial cable testing and tracing device which can be used for testing the continuity of coaxial cables and tracing their termination location. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.